


The Night with the Knight-Captain

by CommanderKats



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderKats/pseuds/CommanderKats
Summary: Inquisitor Rua has felt lonely lately yet all she wanted was some quiet amongst the chaos that was leading the Inquisition. It all changed that night when Rylen sat with her.





	The Night with the Knight-Captain

My arms ached, the sword I had looted was a bit larger than what I had been used to and my arms were tired from swinging. Give it a few days and I’ll swing it with the same efficacy as before but right now I was tired. I laid the sword next to me as I sat next to the fire, finding one with no other soldiers which was perfect right about now. It wasn’t that I didn’t enjoy my friends, but I needed quiet, I needed peace even for a moment.   
The desert around us was quiet as I stare up into the sky. Stars as far as I could see and as dazzling as the sun. A cough behind me brought me from my thoughts and I turned to see Knight-Captain Rylen standing there holding two plates.  
“Pardon to bother you Inquisitor,” He held out a plate, “Figured you’d might be hungry.”   
I sat up and took the plate from him, “Thank you Knight-Captain, please have a seat.” I motioned to the bench across the fire. He smiled and sat down, both of us eating in quiet companionship. It wasn’t until I took the first bite that I realized how hungry I was, and I couldn’t help but let out a groan when it touched my lips.  
Rylen smiled, “Guess I was right.”  
I blushed, “Don’t go around telling everyone.” I smiled shyly.  
As we both continued to eat I snuck glances at the Knight-Captain. I had met a few people from Starkhaven in my young templar days and I wondered if he remembered us meeting. We were young, he hadn’t gotten his tattoos yet. They fit him, the black against his tan skin. Sharp lines shaped his face, drew you to him.   
“May I ask a question Inquisitor?” He asked bringing me out of my revelry.  
I nodded, “Of course, Knight-Captain.”   
He chuckled, “Call me by my name.” He spoke, his words a command, his dark velvety eyes watching me.   
“Rylen.” I spoke, barely a whisper.   
His smile turned predatory and my heart skipped, “Tell me Rua is there something bothering you.” It was the undertone that spoke to me, a spike of worry tension.   
I sighed, my fingers twisting together. “You could say that.” I looked at him, at those eyes that watched me like a hawk. “I got a letter from home.”   
“Isn’t that a good thing?” He asked.  
I shook my head, “Not when it’s my family.” I ran my hands over my thighs, “See I was ten I chose to join the templars and leave my family. My mother wanted me to go to the chantry and since I was the fifth child it wasn’t any big deal where I truly went. I began to train with some of my father’s soldiers, showing true promise and a natural gift. My mother grew angry though.” I glanced to the fire, “Guess she still isn’t over that anger.”   
“What do you mean?” He asked.  
“The letter was from her telling me of the family going-ons. It seems my father has passed away and my eldest brother named Teyrn, which I already knew would happen. My only sister has gotten married and is already pregnant, oh and my mother has arranged a marriage for me since I chose not to take my oaths and now am playing make pretend.” My head fell into my hands, “Why couldn’t that woman leave me the hell alone? I did everything to get away from her.”   
A hand rested on my back and I looked up to see Rylen sitting next to me, he had been so quiet and graceful. His expression was still predatory but held a tenderness to it too. “Well is he at least pleasant to the eye?” A playful smile danced on his lips and I slapped at him, but he caught my wrist. “Now, now Inquisitor.” He laughed dangerously, my heart raced.   
Those velvety eyes drew me, his lips kissed my wrist where my pulse was. He watched me as he nipped the delicate flesh, my pulse skipped and pulsated between my thighs. This man was going to ruin me right here and by the way he smiled he knew it too.   
“Tell me Inquisitor,” His face closer to mine, his kisses nearly reaching my neck, “what can I do to help you?” His voice teased of wickedness and I wanted him, badly.   
“Hey boss!” Iron Bull’s voice rang out across the Keep and pulling Rylen and me out of our haze. His hands were still on me and mine, not knowingly, had found him and was pulling him closer. I let go and blushed, he chuckled but let go too. I stood up and took a few steps between us.  
“Excuse me Knight-Captain.” I said and darted away before those eyes drug me back in. 

 

It had been three weeks since I left the Western Approach and last saw Rylen, my departure had been quick and immediate after our moment together. Bull had nearly stumbled upon it and honestly, I don’t know what I would have said, I’m glad it would have been him and not someone else. Bull wouldn’t make a big deal about it. Now though as I sit alone in my tower looking over papers Josephine needed me to sign well the thought of that moment and what nearly happen was better and more inviting.   
It became something that was on my mind a lot, more so when I would see a templar walking around or training and my thoughts would go to Rylen. I had wondered what that tanned skin looked like all over, wondered what the sweat would taste like if I licked it off. My thoughts began to wander more, and I found myself with my pants undone and my hand between my thighs, stroking the wetness that came with the thought of Rylen.   
My thoughts wondered to being dominated by Rylen, a thought often associated when I thought about him. He had been commanding that night and I imagined that was how he was, oh Maker I hoped so. I wanted that man to command me, to tie me up and spank my ass red, talking of all the naughty things he wants me to do, all the things he asks me to do. The orgasm came closer, I was nearly there, I pushed a second finger in deep, imagining Rylen’s cock stuffed deep and I came hard upon myself.   
I took a moment to come back from the orgasm, to watch the haze recede and the world come back into focus. Sadly, the papers were still there, still seeking my attention. I stood up and fixed my pants heading to my small bath and washing my hands. I walked to the balcony needing fresh air and a moment away from desk that would only make my mind wander more.   
With Cullen’s suggestion I upgraded the courtyard into a training yard for the soldiers, we had both talked about needed a good sparing ring. I was eager to test my great sword against Cullen’s sword and shield but I waited. As I watched down I noticed someone, a new person to the sparing ring. Cullen stood next to him, talking and laughing, something Cullen didn’t do with just anyone.   
I made my way down the tower and through the great hall, passing hellos here and there as I passed but mainly ignoring everyone if that is who I thought it might be. My heart began to race even though I tried to be reasonable. I walked down the steps and Cullen spotted me, he stopped talking to the man and began his way over to me. He was at the bottom of the stairs before I was.   
“Inquisitor.” He said.   
“Commander.” I looked at the recruits and glanced for the man I saw, “Who are the new recruits?”   
“Some men from Starkhaven after we helped Prince Sebastian. I brought Knight-Captain Rylen back from the Western Approach to help the men accommodate.” He motioned someone over and my heart stopped as Rylen stood next to Cullen, he remembered that night too.  
“Good to see you again Inquisitor.” He said my title like honey dripped from his mouth and I damn near collapsed to the ground.   
“Same to you Knight-Captain, how long are you here for?” I asked trying to sound casual about it.  
“About a week then back to the sand and stars.” The last word had more meaning than just the things in the sky, that was how he found me, lost in the endless stars of the Approach.   
“Join us for dinner sometime when you can get away from the recruits.” I said, Cullen nodded.  
Rylen nodded, “I will, thank you.” He watched me the whole time and I knew he could see what he was doing to me. It was taking everything out of me not to take his hand and lead him somewhere, to ask him to do all the naughty things my thoughts have come up with me.   
“I will be seeing you both.” I said rather quickly and darted my way back to my tower away from everything and everyone, to the quietness and my own self pleasure. 

He was here at Skyhold and it was literally heart stopping to see him around. I’d be casually going about my day and then there he would be, a laugh or his voice just right and I was taken out of whatever I was doing and turned to him. His eyes would already be on me, pinning me when I met mine with his. Maker how much longer was I going to be able to resist this man.   
True to ours and his word we all joined for dinner. It was somewhat of a nightly routine, big dinners where everyone was invited, and the castle fed everyone. My friends tended to get rowdy and on more then one occasion Bull challenged everyone to an arm wrestling match. Sometimes a game of Wicked Grace would commence or sometimes it would just be old stories. Tonight, was a night for old stories.   
Most of my people who were not soldiers or who had not seen war retired early while the rest of us stay up, drinking and telling our tales. I listened but couldn’t recall anything because a pair of velvety eyes watched me the entire night. Watched as I ate my food, drank my wine and laughed casually with those around me. He was seated close, Cullen always sat to my right and Rylen was next to him. I couldn’t tell if Cullen could feel the electricity between Rylen and myself, but I could, it pulled and called to me, reminding me of that night and all the things that might come to pass.   
I excused myself for a moment and when I returned Rylen was gone, Cullen saying he excused himself for the night. My heart dropped a little, I wanted to spend more time with him, perhaps even find a way for us to be alone. I excused myself again this time for the night and returned to my room.   
The stairs seemed to go on forever but when I finally made it to the top I realized someone else was in my room. Candles were placed here and there, and a fire roared as Rylen leaned against my desk, his arms crossed as he smiled at my shocked face.   
“Hope you don’t mind Inquisitor,” He stepped forward, his arms dropping to his side, “But I have been thinking about the last time I saw and well,” His chest bumped mine and my body melted into his, his hands pulled my arms behind my back, holding them in place with one as he leaned in. His breath hot against my ear, he blew softly, and I shivered. Something soft wrapped around my wrists, I tried to turn towards my hands, but it tightens just enough to catch my breath.   
“You’re not getting away that easily lass.” He kissed just below my earlobe and I moan, he kissed again just as softly, and my body rubbed against his. I could hear his soft chuckle as he kissed my neck, my body melted more into his.   
The soft cord around my wrists tightened as he drew my body back, my desk bumped the back of me. His hands undid my pants and slide them down, revealing my womanhood and the fact that I wasn’t wearing panties. Rylen ran his tongue over his plump lips and watched every second of it wishing it was me. My shirt was next yet this time it wasn’t as graceful, he grabbed at the buttons and tore it freeing my breasts from its restraint. He gazed hungrily at them, his hands cup them and kneading them.   
I through my head back and moaned as his thumbs circled my nipples, they felt heavy as he cupped them. His lips found their way around my left nipple, his tongue circling it and sucking, a flick and a small nip along the inner breast and I was worthless and all his. At that moment I’d do anything he asked, anything he wanted I would give him.   
Rylen gripped me suddenly and turned me around, pushing my face against the grain of the desk. One hand held the cord around my hands, a thumb gently rubbing the wrist, while the other one rubbed the curve of my ass. “Tell me Inquisitor have you thought about that night too?” He whispers was a command and my body responded, a moan slipped past my lips. He rubbed my ass again, his body leaned over me, his breath hot once more against my ear. “Did you touch yourself to it Inquisitor?” I turned my face a bit more to see him.  
His eyes seemed like endless pools of desire and I wanted to dive into them, those endless pools watched me, “I did, I thought about how sweet you would look with my cock in your mouth and the sounds you’d make as I made you cum over and over again.” His words sent me into an unexpected orgasm, it hit hard and quick, my knees buckling under me.   
Rylen moved from my view, but I shut my eyes at the ecstasy that shot through me, I barely felt the nudge of his manhood as he pushed into me in one swift motion. I had never felt fuller, my body adjusting to the girth and length inside me and I moaned. I heard Rylen groan against me, his lips kissing my spine as he moved his hips ever so lightly sending more shockwaves through me.   
“What a good girl.” He whispered into my hair, I clenched him at the compliment. I heard his soft chuckle as his hips picked up a pace. Before I realized it, he pulled nearly all the way out, I cried in disbelief until he slammed back into me. Repeatedly. My body became not my own but an object of lust and desire, becoming nothing more then the orgasm after orgasm. I wanted to touch him and scratched at him anytime his body got close enough.   
He leaned over me again, his hips still pumping but one of his hands found its way around my waist to my womanhood. His fingers parted the lips to find the bud, his finger pressed in and began to move in circles as he pumped deeper and deeper. If I was nothing but lust and desire before I don’t know what I was now. My body lost all control, my legs weak, my voice hoarse from the moaning.   
“I’m going to cum.” Rylen spoke as he quickened his already quick pace. His hand left my bud and gripped my hips, nails digging in. He pressed deep inside me, a mixture of groans and shouts came from Rylen as his warmth spilled inside me, my body lost all human feeling and was nothing more than the warmth inside me as I screamed my last orgasm into life.   
How long did we stay bent over the desk, his body keeping me warm as he placed kisses around my neck and his manhood still buried deep inside me. “Ah you did so good my girl.” Sweet words whispered in between the kisses, “So beautiful.” I turned my head just enough to see his face, those stark lines and those velvety eyes, I needed to remind myself this was real. He stroked my cheek, “Hey there.” He smiled at me and I did my best to do the same, “Want your hands free?” He asked, and I nodded.   
He grabbed the letter opener on my desk and brought it to the cord, I could feel the tension from him cutting it then it was gone and a part of me cried. I saw the smile on Rylen’s face at the noise I made, he kissed my wrists then back up pulling himself from me. I protested but Rylen just chuckled as he picked up my heavy-laden body and took us to the bed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and refused to let go as he placed me down, he climbed into the bed too, turning so I could curve into him.  
We laid in quietness, my body finally returning to feeling. His hand gently ran up and down my spine, shivers ran through me. I moved my head enough to see his Starkhaven features, so different from my own and yet not. He caught me and smiled, “I don’t want you to leave.” I said simply before realizing the words were out.   
“I don’t want to but we each have a job in this crazy battle.” He pushed my hair out of my eyes, “But you better believe that I will be here at Skyhold more then I was, I’m not sending messenger like normally,” His smile took on that predatory look, “Oh no,” He leaned closer to me, “I’m going to be here and I’m going to be the one making you scream like that.” He kissed me, and our night began anew.

It was hard to say good-bye, but I knew it wasn’t forever. By now I had imagined that everyone at Skyhold knew what I and Rylen were about, he had been in my bed for three nights in a row and now it was time to send him back to the Western Approach. Did I really want him to go? Maker no but I understood his duty and I understood with him here I’d get nothing done. Our true good-bye had been done the night before, the teeth marks would take a little while to leave my body, but they were reminders.   
“Be safe out their Knight-Captain, report back anything that might be of use to us.” Cullen told him.  
“Of course, Commander.” Rylen replied as I came walking up behind Cullen. If there was doubt by anyone the look and smile Rylen gave me confirmed their suspicions.   
“Excuse me Commander but I believe our Inquisitor has come to say farewell.” Rylen winked at the Commander who just blushed and turned away. He let me approach him, his hair blowing in Skyhold’s cool air and I wanted to run my hands through it, kiss him and make him never leave. By the look on his face he thought the same thing.   
“Be safe Rylen.” I said, “And write since you did promise you would.” I mentioned turning into some hopeless young girl instead of the Inquisitor of the Inquisition.   
“I will, I made a promise.” He smiled, “Do me one favor though.”   
“What?” I asked.  
He leaned closer so no one else could hear, his breath hot against my skin and sending shivers to all the right areas, “Don’t go off and get married will ya?” He chuckled as I pulled back and slapped his arm. He continued to laugh then went serious, “I mean though, I don’t want to come and kill that new husband of yours.”  
“I’ll tell her I’m already seeing someone.” I smiled.  
He smiled wolfishly, “I should have marked what’s mine better.” He did a playful nip then kicked the ground, “In a seriousness though, I will write, and I will be back sooner then you could imagine. Dream about me and before you realize it,” He snapped his fingers, “It will be real.” How had I fallen for such a goof, a hypnotic and intoxicating, goofy man. I laughed, I wanted to kiss him but we both knew that might not be appropriate. Instead we stood and watched each other, until one of his men yelled something. “Time to go.” He took my hand and kissed it. “Until next time Rua.” My name a soft promise on his lips.  
They left through the main gates and I watched until they were just specks on the horizon, my heart swelling and trying to go with. No there were other things calling my attention, other things that needed me to attend to. I could already hear Josephine’s voice telling me about all the papers I needed to look over. As I turned and began my way back inside I heard a shout and the sound of hooves clattering, I turned and saw Rylen racing back to Skyhold.   
I walked back down the stairs, he barely brought the horse to a stop before he leapt off and ran to me. One arm wrapped around me, the other buried itself into my hair pulling my head and my attention to me, “I couldn’t leave without doing this.” He whispered and kissed me. I kissed him back and didn’t care who saw. It seemed like forever before our kiss broke, his forehead bent against mine. “I love you Rua, it’s not something I’m going to be able to hide. When it comes to you,” He paused not having the words.  
“I get it Rylen.” I kissed him again, gentle and sweet, “I love you too.”


End file.
